


Premonitions

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: "They knew that New Year's Eve is of the utmost importance, because what happens then determines what will happen in the forthcoming year." (Michelle Paver, Wakenhyrst)
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Premonitions

_I could only lie rigid, listening to the thing coming closer. It moved awkwardly, lurching and brushing against the wall, very low to the ground. Nearer and nearer it came, with a stealthy yet unhurried purpose_ —

"Do they seriously give this to students?" Takeru cried. Yusaku's impetuous eyebrow didn't stop him. "It's the holidays! They should at least try somethin' a little nicer."

"It's a capstone. Analyzing books is what's expected."

"A _ghost story_ though?"

"You asked me to read."

Takeru sniffed and grumbled into his tea, glaring at the book. The magpie of Michelle Paver's _Wakenhyrst_ stared passively back.

The TV, nearly muted, showed the time as 11:50. The new year was coming fast. The first without Flame.

Takeru looked up. Yusaku was in the middle of turning the page one-handed, having surrendered his other hand when Takeru took it upon lying on top of him. He wondered if they could do this when he wasn't sick.

The TV spokespeople talked about New Years' resolutions and wishes. That could be a wish: cuddling with Yusaku without an army of tissues and tea bags.

And not missing Flame so much.

Takeru tried sighing. He ended up coughing. Yusaku idly patted his chest with the captive hand.

"You're not reading."

"You don't seem to like it."

Takeru shrugged, shoulders barely visible under the thick fluffy blanket Kiku sent as a Christmas present. "You're reading it."

Yusaku's hesitance made Takeru smile. Still not used to open affection.

There was a resolution: get Yusaku used to open affection.

11:54.

"It's almost midnight. Ghost stories are good for midnight. And I'm pretty sure I'm too gross to kiss on New Year's."

"You're already on top of me."

"Not kissing, though!"

Yusaku didn't have to mention that they'd kissed plenty before they found out Takeru was sick. A glance was enough.

Takeru scooted up until he felt Yusaku's heart against the back of his head. "It _is_ actually pretty interesting. Thought I'd've saved it for Halloween instead of New Year's."

Yusaku back-tracked to the previous page. "You sure?"

Takeru made a show of getting comfy, hugging his mug to his chin.

Yusaku read on.

11:58.

Takeru absently watched the TV while listening to Yusaku read about a man seeing monsters from a marsh. He'd listed to the side at some point in the last few minutes, forehead now resting in the crook of Yusaku's elbow. His head ached awfully, his nose irritated. Helluva way to spend the New Year.

But Yusaku was there. Might sound terribly cliche, but damn if that wasn't a wish come true.

"'They knew that New Year's Eve is of the utmost importance,'" Yusaku continued, not putting a bit of expression into the narrative, "'because what happens then determines what will happen in the forthcoming year.'"

Takeru groaned. "So I'm gonna be sick all year?"

"'They also knew that you must be especially careful around midnight, because whatever you're doing at that time is what you'll be doing for the next twelve months."

Takeru coughed just as the clock turned 11:59. " _Great_."

"'This is why you have to keep all the fires blazing...'"

"We have a heater. Does that count?"

"'...and you mustn't break anything, or lend money...'"

"At least I've got that going for me."

"'...or cry.'"

"...ah." Takeru smiled wryly. "I think I'm done with that."

Yusaku moved the book aside again to look at him. Flame and Ai loomed between their faces.

"Ten," the TV bleated, audible with all the shouts, "nine, eight.."

"I'd rather not cry for the next twelve months anyway."

"Five, four, three, two..."

Yusaku kissed him. 

"Germs!" Takeru snapped.

Yusaku held up the book. "This is what I'd like to be doing the next twelve months."

Takeru's mouth dropped.

The TV cheered.

"...you," Takeru whispered, "you sly—"

Yusaku kissed him again.

* * *

The following week, Takeru handed Yusaku's clammy hands a mug and said, " _Your_ fault."

Yusaku took out his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Wakenhyrst is a real book. It's right next to my laptop as I type. I've barely been able to put it down since I started.


End file.
